Jedi Sentinel Master
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi See also: The Presence of a Master The Jedi Sentinels were established during the days of The Old Republic. They were taught to withstand the influence of The Dark Side of The Force, and they did so with varying degrees of success. Due to this resistance, they were often employed to actively seek out rogue Jedi and servants of The Dark Side. They were most commonly denoted by their yellow-bladed Lightsabers, but this old tradition is not always adhered to. Sentinels are dangerous individuals, due to their specialized training as well as their ability to find, track, and eradicate threats to the Light without being taken over by the Dark. Because of their near-constant exposure to the servants of The Dark Side, few Sentinels rise to the rank of Jedi Master. The ones who do are lauded for their strength of character, though even they are sometimes considered suspect by their peers. Some Jedi argue that constant exposure to The Dark Side is a lure that cannot be withstood forever, even by individuals who are sworn to destroy it. For this reason, Jedi Sentinels are often viewed with wariness by their fellows in The Jedi Order. Although this attitude can be a sore spot for some, it is a rare Sentinel who shows much concern about the paranoia of others. Most Sentinels take it in stride and expect nothing less Sentinels are a rare breed of Jedi, and those who reach the rank of Jedi Master are rarer still. Despite this scarcity, they have long been a part of the Order, and the malignant plans of many evil beings have been brought to heel due to the tenacity of these brave souls. Jedi Sentinel Master Encounters A Sentinel who has risen to the rank of Jedi Master makes an excellent mentor or patron, either for a single Jedi or for a group of heroes; such an individual is not above using others to help him in his effort to destroy Dark Side influences. A Sentinel Master might also be employed as an opponent for characters who continually flaunt their power in malicious and inappropriate ways. In the case of characters who are lost to The Dark Side, a Sentinel Master and his allies present the players with a difficult long-term enemy to avoid or defeat. The Sentinel Master is a sworn enemy of The Dark Side, but they are not a foolish adversary. He or she will often bide their time, using their powers and contacts in an effort to isolate and judge his enemies. Once he or she has done their research, a Sentinel Master acts as judge, jury, and executioner. They are not above allowing their enemies to repent their wicked ways, but such a decision is rarely made lightly. Jedi Sentinel Master Statistics (CL 16) Medium Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 4 Force Points: 6 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action),' 'Use the Force: +22 Languages: 'Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 33; [[Resist the Dark Side|'Resist the Dark Side]] Hit Points: 112, Damage Threshold: 30; Force Fortification Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+8) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +17 'Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Dark Side Scourge, Melee Defense Special Actions: Force Focus, Serenity, [[Visions|'Visions']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): '[[Battle Strike|''Battle Strike]], ''Farseeing'', ''Force Disarm'', ''Force Slam'', ''Mind Trick'' (2), ''Move Object'', ''Rebuke'' (2), ''Sever Force'' (2), ''Surge'' '''Force Secrets: Devastating Power, Distant Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 12, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 18 'Talents: Clear Mind, [[Dark Side Sense|'Dark Side Sense']], [[Dark Side Scourge|'Dark Side Scourge']], [[Force Focus|'Force Focus']], [[Force Fortification|'Force Fortification']], [[Force Perception|'Force Perception']], [[Foresight|'Foresight']], [[Resist the Dark Side|'Resist the Dark Side']], [[Visions|'Visions']] 'Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Defenses, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Initiative), Strong in the Force, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), 'Skills: 'Endurance +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +15, Perception +22, Pilot +14, Use the Force +22 (May reroll opposed Sense Force, must take second result; May reroll Sense Force against opponents with a Dark Side Score of 1+, must take second result) '''Possessions: '''Jedi Robes, Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Variable